


Once more, with feeling

by AriannaGrace



Series: Introspection and Falling [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaGrace/pseuds/AriannaGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will never forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once more, with feeling

              **\--** She wraps the ribbon around  
                her ankle, tying it tightly.  
                She hasn't danced in _too long_  
                and she's nearly **forgotten** how.

But she will never _**forget**_  
it is b̧̬̻̕u̡͡҉̠͍r̴̪̗͖̝͙̀n̡͏̣̙̫͉è̸̱͎̰̰̗͕̣ͅd̷҉̙̦ in her brain  
she grabs the ｂａｒ  
the polished wood _smooth_  
beneath her hand.

                She stretches, flexes her toes  
                and she _**lifts**_ , standing tall  
                her toes supporting her weight  
                and she **ｄａｎｃｅｓ** , music   
echoing in her _head_.   


And she loses herself  
loses herself in the m̛̝͇̙͠è̶̦͎̣͞m̷̖̦̞͚̬o̸̠͙̟̱̮̦̰r̨̩͈͈͟ý̧̟͙̞̤͉̯̪̣  
of happier times  


                and for a moment, she _forgets_. **\--**


End file.
